When Im Gone
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: An elderly lady goes to ME, what will happen? (sorry I suck at summaries, just give it a shot okay?)
1. All The Prelogs

Okie Dokie Cherokee!! Haha sorry, just HAD to say something dumb. And that was pretty dumb eh? Well anyways, I tried before and failed to write a LoTR fic, so right now the whole idea seems a little dodgy to me. But, I think I'll try anyways. I know I'm not that great of a writer, and I took the BASIC idea of someone else, but the rest is all mine. Of course not Frodo, Legolas, Middle Earth etc., but most of the characters and event were made up my none other than me. So please be nice with your reviews, and flame only if you have a constituted reason. Flames like "YOUR STORY SUCKED" will be ignored than laughed harshly at. I will only accept flames such as "I didn't agree with this; or This is wrong; or hey, get back to the main idea you idiot!" Okay? Now enough with all this, lets get onto the story! P.S, In the Prologue, I know my timeline is a little messed up, but be warned!  
  
.0.o.O.o.O.o.O.o Prologue .0.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
  
Virginia Van Helms sat on the hearth next to the large, stone fireplace in her grandfathers cabin, against her mothers will.  
  
"It's no place for a proper young lady like your self little missy!," she would say, and adjust Vi's hair bow, or lick her thumb and wipe dirt off of her smudged little face.  
  
"Than I don't wish to be proper!", Virginia would reply, and bat her mothers loving hands out of her plump little face. "Grandfathers stories are so magical. When I grow up I hope to visit Middle Earth, just like he did!"  
  
After saying this, Virginia would skip away to beg Grandpa to read another story out of the think leather bound book he always had on the stool next to him. His stories was wonderful, full of excitement, adventure, even romance. The most amazing part, he made everyone believe they were REAL.  
  
But they couldn't be. Could they?  
  
.0.o.O.o.O.o.O.o Prologue, Part 2 .0.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
  
Seven years later, in 1923 Virginia sat in a pew, crying soundlessly. Papa was dead. No more stories of Frodo or her heroine Arwen. Slowly she stood and walked to the coffin. Time for her final good bye. Leaning into the casket, she took a hold of his hand. Ice Cold. Bending down, she kissed his cheek goodbye and walked out of the funeral home, shaking in violent sobs.  
  
A week or so after that, his will would be read, and her mom and dad (and her of course) were invited. They all sat in a white room, with too much furniture. A man in what looked like a black dress pranced into the room. He unrolled a piece of paper and called for attention.  
  
"To my daughter Marilynn and her husband Dick, I leave the Hutch Cabin and all it's contents.  
  
Virginia's mom and dad smiled, they had grown up together in that cabin, so had Virginia. Her dad had proposed to her mother there, Virginia was birthed in that cabin. So many memories.  
  
"To my beloved granddaughter Virginia Mae Roulades, I leave my Yorkshire cottage with everything in it. I also leave her my monthly check and everything in my nursing home bedroom."  
  
Virginia didn't even hear the rest of the ceremony. She was amazed. She had gotten more than anyone else. Not that it mattered, but he had given her his Lord of The Rings books. He cherished these with his heart and soul.  
  
.0.o.O.o.O.o.O.o Prologue, Part 3 .0.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
  
"So, not bad eh?", asked Virginia's fiancee 10 years later. She was now 22 and the year was 1933. Every night she had slept next to her grand fathers book, and Tom was tired of this.  
  
"Virginia Mae, are you listening to me?"  
  
She nodded and opened to a random page in the book, then started to read aloud. (from The Two Towers pg. 531)  
  
"'Nay!' said Theoden. 'In the dark hour before dawn I doubted but we will not part now. I will come with you, if that is your council.'" She stopped and turned around, looking at him. He listened, interestedly and she continued, "The king then chose men that were unhurt and had swift horses, and he sent them forth with tiding of the victory into every vale of the Mark; and they bore his summons also, bidding all men, young and old, to come to haste to Edoras. There the Lord of the Mark would hold an assembly of all that could bear arms on the second of the full moon. To ride with him to Isengard the King chose twenty men of his house hold. With Gandalf would go Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. In spite of his injury, the dwarf would not stay behind."  
  
"Hey can I borrow that book?"  
  
.0.o.O.o.O.o.O.o Prologue Part 4 .0.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
  
70 years later, she was 90 and the year was 1993. With her husband and one son dead, all she had was her book. She clung to life.  
  
Alas, 10 years after that, she could barely breathe. She read her book every night and asked them to come retrieve her. Her great grandchildren and grandchildren all thought this was silly, but she didn't give a damn.  
  
"You just wait, Missy! I'll be riding side saddle with Legolas soon enough!"  
  
By now, there were movies of the books, and Virginia owned all of them. Only one great-grandchild, Matilda, would watch them with her, and that was only because she fancied Orlando Bloom.  
  
"Grandmama, can we watch Lord Of The Rings again??"  
  
Virginia would nod and turn it on, grasping her boo tightly anytime the Fellowship would come to danger.  
  
"Just wait, Legolas, here I come"  
  
.0.o.O.o.O.o.O.o Authors Note .0.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
  
So what do you think? Will Legolas come save her? Will she die a lonely old lady? Find out!! Next Chapter, The dream!! Please Review!! Chow! 


	2. No, I'm not God

Hey peoples! Thanks for making it to the second chapter with me, and don't worry, I wont go and cliché my story!  
  
Dedication:: To my grandma Hopp, and her new motorized wheel chair!!  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything concerning LoTR!! But I will! Soon. Watch out Frodo, here I come!!  
  
Contact:: All questions and comments should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com, or put into a review.  
  
(___)  
  
Matilda sat next to her grandmothers hospital bed. The doctor told her she'd better say good bye, her great grandmother hadn't long to live. Slowly, her grandmother opened her eyes.  
  
Couching out words with no meaning, Matilda finally realized what she wanted, "Read. Please. Love You."  
  
And she died.  
  
(___)  
  
She was flying through clouds, could feel the wrinkles smoothing from her skin. Suddenly, she landed on a soft pedestal, in front of a tall, handsome man in a white robe. Stammering, she knelt down.  
  
"Good Lord."  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"No, I'm not God, I'm just the gate keeper. I just wanted to tell you, you have one wish left. You may use it now, as long as it is not in vain. Just stand here," he pointed to a large cross entwined in vines, "and say what you'd like to do."  
  
She walked over to the cross, and before the man could say anything else, she mumbled her wish and disappeared in a large gap in the could like floor.  
  
(___)  
  
As she was falling, she felt her wrinkles returning. She felt her skin start to sag and her hair thin, then turn gray. She landed roughly in a soft patch of green, with an "Ow!" and stood up, brushing herself off.  
  
"Gramma?"  
  
"Matilda?"  
  
Wishes did come true! They hugged for a long time.  
  
"Now dear, lets find our way okay?"  
  
Virginia sat back in her motorized wheel chair, and steered over the bumpy trail, not far behind Matilda.  
  
(___)  
  
Short, I know. even shorter than the first. But hey, next chapter, new plot!! Yay!! Anyways, please review, I love hearing all your thoughts and suggestions! 


End file.
